


MI ADORADA ESTRELLA

by ItsiEspinosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsiEspinosa/pseuds/ItsiEspinosa
Summary: Parecía estar enamorado de la noche, pues siempre se le veía admirándola desde su balcón. Pero ¿qué pasaría si te enteraras que no es a la noche a la que admira? Si te dijera que admira a la que está al lado de la luna, esa… a su adorada estrella.





	MI ADORADA ESTRELLA

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se está lucrando con este trabajo ni se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.
> 
> Un pequeño one, para esos momentos en los que uno necesita dejar ir a la persona que más amó.

Era una noche realmente tranquila, cálida para ser otoño; el cielo estaba completamente despejado y dejaba admirar demasiado bien la hermosura de la luna y el brillar de las estrellas. Sus hijos ya estaban en la que alguna vez fuera su segunda casa, en donde conoció al que sería su primer y único amor; sentado frente al alfeizar contemplaba con una mirada de tristeza y a la vez de amor a la estrella más cercana a la luna, con esa adoración y devoción que demostraba cada noche desde hace 4 años, cualquiera diría que él vive enamorado de la noche; pero hay un secreto ante todo esto y que sólo los más allegados a él conocen. Esa estrella la que tanto admira es el amor de su vida. La pequeña brizna juega con sus cabellos y ante tal acto cierra los ojos pensando que son las caricias de su amado, esas que siempre le ponían los bellos de punta; se dejaba guiar por la sensación, era un sueño del cual ya deseaba despertar.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza esas caricias, esa sonrisa, esos ojos color plata, ese cuerpo que parecía de porcelana… todo él era hermoso bello ante sus ojos. Todo eso lo recordaba con fervor, no dejaba que se le escapara nada de él, ni siquiera su esencia; la guardaba tan recelosamente que a veces sus amigos llegaban a pensar que su mejor amigo ya había enloquecido.

Él le había hecho la promesa antes de morir que jamás le olvidaría, que para él iba a ser el único en su vida, ese que sólo le podía hacer sentir realmente bien, realmente querido, realmente especial; una lágrima descendía sigilosa por su mejilla, mientras esos ojos esmeralda se tornaban de un aguamarina hermoso. Recordaba aquellos días, aquellos últimos momentos con su amado, los cuales pensó que no llegarían tan pronto ante él; recordaba cada palabra dicha, cada caricia recibida, cada risa que le aclaraba el día antes de ir a su trabajo, recordaba… recordaba esas palabras que le sabían a gloria y que eran bien recibidas por un hermoso y apasionado beso conllevado por noches de pasión que le sabían interminables, y así era como las querían.

*Flash back*

Meses antes

Estaban en casa desayunando entre risas y bromas que sólo ellos entendían; se encontraba toda la familia reunida, era principio de verano para todos. Harry había pedido permiso en el departamento de aurores para pasar por lo menos unas dos semanas con ellos, le encantaban esas fechas puesto que eran las que los unían más, las que fortificaban ese sentimiento familiar, pero también de camaradería que era imposible formarse, pues se decía por ahí que “de tal padre tal hijo” y en estos casos esa regla se cumplía a la perfección. Cualquiera que les viera podía jurar que esa era una hermosa familia, una familia inimaginable, una familia realmente unida.

Aquel día les tocaba ir con el medimago para su revisión mensual y con tranquilidad abandonaron la casa. Se encaminaban a San Mungo, cuando un fuerte dolor aquejó al rubio mayor, en un principio dijo que había sido por haber comido bastante y que no preocuparan, puesto que ya adentrados en su cita, le pediría al doctor unas medicinas. Lo que la familia no se imaginaba es que Draco ya llevaba más de un mes con esos dolores y que provenían de una enfermedad mortal, no quería apesadumbrar a su familia, así que se lo callaba realmente bien y había pedido de favor al medimago que no dijera absolutamente nada, hasta haber arreglado todo antes de su partida.

Llegaron y esperaron hasta que cada quien tuvo su turno, comenzando por el más joven de todos, el niño Scorpius de 12 años, pasada una hora, entró Albus de 13 años, para seguirle James de 15 y para finalizar los padres, comenzando con el auror y terminando con el pocionista. Este último al entrar, fue recibido por el medimago con una mirada de desaprobación, al parecer su esposo le había delatado con el dolor que le había aquejado unas horas antes y él sólo pudo responder con un levantamiento de hombros.

—Señor Malfoy, ya es tiempo de que le diga a su familia

—Todavía no, por favor deme un mes más para…

—Es justo lo que le quiero decir, que el siguiente mes tiene que empezar con el tratamiento y, por ese motivo, le pido que sea honesto ya con su familia, no podemos atrasar más el tratamiento, es esencial para que usted pueda…

— ¡Calle! —soltó el rubio con desdén—; le he dicho un mes más, nadie se tiene que enterar, por eso le pago, por su silencio, por su confianza—se levantó y le dedicó una mirada fría al pobre hombre, se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo con severidad—; no querrá defraudar la confianza de un Malfoy, pues entonces sabrá de lo que somos capaces. —y dicho esto salió con una resplandeciente sonrisa del consultorio. 

Llevó a su familia a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de por ahí. Pasaron la tarde de lo más normal que se podía en esa familia, terminando la visita del callejón en el puesto de helados de Florean Fortescue, cada quien pidió su helado favorito y disfrutaron del atardecer en ese maravilloso lugar. 

Después de eso en la casa Malfoy-Potter se cenó con sonrisas y unos cuantos chistes, para terminar la velada de mejor posible. Al llegar a la habitación de los esposos, se desencadenó un mar de caricias y gemidos de los cuales la luna sólo fue testigo, tal y como lo había hecho desde sexto curso en Hogwarts; quedando dormido Harry, Draco se levantó muy sigilosamente y se acercó al balcón a contemplar a la luna.

—Sabes —le dijo a ella—… dentro de poco estaré junto a ti. No le tengo miedo a la muerte, sé que estos son los últimos meses con mi familia y planeo que sean los mejores que haya podido tener—la observó y un brillo se hizo presente en ella como si le estuviera contestando, él se maravilló por eso y sonrió con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro de porcelana—, por favor —contestó él—, no me regañes, sé que es lo mejor, no ha habido cura para esta enfermedad desde que se tiene memoria de su existencia, y el tratamiento sólo va a deteriorarme más y no quiero ver a mi familia sufrir por verme tan mal —la luna brilló de nuevo y el volvió a sonreírle, pero ahora con gratitud—; gracias por escucharme fiel compañera, y además gracias por guardarme un sitio ahí junto a ti. —se despidió de la luna y se acostó al lado de su morena obsesión, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que él estaba despierto y había escuchado todo; se quedó dormido mientras sollozaba en silencio por el secreto de su amado y lamentándose a cada rato del porque tenía que haber sido así.

A la mañana siguiente la bomba se desató por toda la casa y mares de llanto se dejaban ver adentro. No sabían cómo hacer entender a su padre de que en realidad lo necesitaban, que por favor tomara ese tratamiento, que harían todo lo posible por mantenerle bien; el adulto sólo contemplaba con aflicción la escena y se acercó a ellos para abrazarles y decirles que todo estaría bien, que no temieran a la perdida de alguien, pues sabía que en que ese no sería el adiós, sólo él hasta pronto de su presencia. Aquel fue el peor día que pudo haber tenido y como consecuencia su esposo se había encerrado en la alcoba para llorar lo que ya no podría llorar para mantenerse firme frente a su familia, con resignación, marchó al cuarto de Albus, que le recordaba a su esposo, habló con él durante horas y horas, hasta que anocheció; le arropó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Marchó a hacer lo mismo con sus otros dos hijos. Al terminar con Scorpius se dirigió con James, sabía que este último jamás demostraba lo que sentía y que en realidad, necesitaba preguntarle a su hijo como se sentía.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó al momento de tocar la puerta del joven.

—Adelante —recibió con un poco de aflicción en su voz, pero se recompuso al ver a su padre frente a él, le sonrió y se acostó en la cama; Draco recibiendo eso como una invitación a sentarse a su lado, lo hizo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su hijo—. Padre, tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo un poco consternado por la noticia —dijo al ver cuáles eran las intenciones de su padre—, deberías de ir a ver a papá, él es quien más mal se lo ha tomado.

—Hijo —suspiró Draco—, ¿podrías perdonar las decisiones de tu viejo y atolondrado padre?

—Claro —fue la escueta respuesta del menor, quien volteó su rostro y cerró los ojos, los cuales se habían llenado de lágrimas.

— ¿James? —preguntó alarmado el mayor, recibió un asentimiento por parte del menor e hizo que le volteara a ver, al notar los ojos miel acuosos, no evitó sentirse mal; le abrazó, dejó que su hijo llorara y sacara todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior, debía ser fuerte y no derrumbarse cerca de su familia, ser fuerte por ellos, “un Malfoy no llora, un Malfoy es fuerte por y para su familia” se recordó.

—Perdóname padre —dijo James—, he deshonrado el apellido Malfoy.

—Claro que no hijo, es bueno llorar y dejar que todo se vaya con eso. —le acarició los cabellos castaños y le sonrió.

—Promete —hipó su hijo—… prométeme que estarás bien —el rubio miró a su hijo sorprendido por las palabras tan duras—; noharás estupidez alguna, te necesitamos, Harry te necesita —su padre no sabía que decir, cuando su hijo decía el nombre de alguien de su familia hablaba en serio—, no cometas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, algo que ya no vas a poder arreglar, algo que se está quebrando —suspiró y le dedicó una mirada severa a su padre, esas que le recordaban a su moreno enojado a su padre Lucius cuando hablaban realmente en serio—. Promételo. —dijo.

—Lo prometo, cuando un Malfoy promete algo lo cumple —le sonrió a su hijo y lo arropó—. Descansa. —le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto de su hijo.

Mes y medio después

Todo había empeorado, Draco ya no poseía la fuerza de antes, cada vez se le veía más demacrado y más cansado; el tratamiento lo había tomado por la promesa hecha a su hijo mayor, pero en realidad dudaba que pudiera mantenerla. Por su parte, Harry, había pedido más tiempo en el trabajo desde la noticia; el ministro Shackelbolt le había concedido esa petición sin rechistar. Así pues desde entonces estaba en casa cuidando de su amado rubio y de sus hijos igual; James era al que menos estresado se le veía, pues él había prometido que sería fuerte por sus otros dos hermanos.

Una sábado por la mañana, Draco despertó con un dolor realmente fuerte en su estómago, no hizo ningún ruido por no despertar a su esposo y solamente se sentó en la cama a esperar que el dolor se le pasara; pasada una media hora Harry despertó y vio que su rubio lo observaba con cariño, sonrió y se acercó a darle un cálido beso en los labios.

—Buenos días Harry —dijo el rubio separándose de aquel beso.

—Buenos días Draco —respondió sonriente—, ¿deseas algo, dragón?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo antojo de un desayuno americano —dijo sonriendo pícaramente—, si no es mucha molestia.

—Claro que no —respondió el moreno dándole otro beso y levantándose en el proceso—; ahora trabaja un desayuno americano. —se puso la bata y salió del cuarto. El rubio suspiró con pesadumbre y dejó que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro por el dolor que sentía y por lo que sospechaba sucedería pronto. Se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus tres hijos y Scorpius lanzándosele en el proceso, le dio un beso en la coronilla y procedió a hacer lo mismo con los demás. Escucharon pasos por el pasillo y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Harry quien ya había terminado de hacer el desayuno, les dijo que bajaran y ayudó a Draco en el proceso.

Ya sentados desayunando, sus hijos habían puesto música, pues les gustaban todas la cosas muggles, entre ellas la música de ese mundo. Con un ritmo muy movido llamado rock, desayunaron como no lo habían hecho desde la noticia de su padre. Entre risas y bromas terminaron de desayunar y recogieron todo; después pasaron al salón y ahí comenzaron a bailar, todo era realmente hermoso y divertido, era completamente mágico. James inmortalizó ese momento tomado fotos de como bailaban sus padres y una realmente hermosa donde Harry y Draco se besaban mientras sus hijos estaban en el piso sonriendo a la cámara. Transcurrió la mañana sin ningún problema, hasta que el rubio mayor se retorció por un dolor más fuerte, fue ahí donde lo llevaron al cuarto y lo dejaron descansar por unas cuantas horas. En el salón todos estaban realmente preocupados y el mayor de los hijos, se había acercado a su papá para confortarlo.

—Papá —llamó después de que los más jóvenes se fueran a sus cuartos, su padre le dedicó una sonrisa chueca y un asentimiento para que prosiguiera—, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—Claro hijo, ¿de qué trata?

—Cuando nosotros vayamos a Hogwarts, prométeme que cuidarás de papá —Harry le miró con advertencia ya que sabía que se le complicaría por el trabajo—; sé que va a ser un trabajo muy difícil y más con eso de que tendrás que regresar a trabajar, pero de favor, si necesita ayuda en algo aunque él no te lo pida, hazlo. —vio los ojos miel de su hijo llenos de preocupación, asintió y le acarició los cabellos, para dirigir su mano a la mejilla del menor y sonreírle tristemente.

Pasada una hora, se acercó al cuarto de que compartían y se sentó al lado de su rubio, quien al sentir la presencia de su esposo le sonrió con pesar. No hacían falta palabras para saber qué era lo que sentían en ese momento y sin más le dio un beso a Draco, un beso en el cual transmitía todo su amor, todo lo que él le hacía sentir; sin siquiera imaginarse que ese beso sería uno de los últimos que compartiría con él, le acarició su rubia cabellera y Draco le tomó de las dos manos, llamó la atención de Harry y suspiró, para proceder con lo que sería una despedida.

—Harry —dijo en un susurro—…. Cariño —le besó la mano—, por favor, cuida de los niños; te pido de favor que siempre estés para ellos, ya sea en las buenas y en las malas, no dejes que les falte nada y más a nuestro pequeño Scorpius, él más que nada, va a necesitar de toda tu fortaleza y determinación para salir adelante —calló unos momentos, pues se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta; prosiguió—. Otra cosa… sé que tú y ella son viejos amigos y que cuando ella me visite no le vayas a tener miedo, nada malo va a pasar, sólo mantente amigable con ella y todo lo demás será bastante rápido. —terminó y le dio un beso apasionado, como el primero que se dieron aquella noche en la sala de Astronomía, se separaron y Harry sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Draco le limpió una traviesa, descendía por la sonrojada mejilla de su morena obsesión.

—Claro que sí, pero yo sé que te pondrás bien, lo sé, sólo es cosa de…

—Harry, cariño —le llamó cálidamente—, entiende que esto, no es el adiós, esto es un hasta pronto. Tú me contaste aquella vez que hablaste con tus seres queridos ya fallecidos antes de entregarte a Voldemort, los cuales te dijeron que siempre estarían ahí para ti, y así como ellos, yo igual, sólo tienes que mirar al cielo por la noche y me encontrarás con nuestra vieja confidente, como cuando sólo éramos amante nocturnos —le besó de nuevo la mano—. Recuerda… quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan y siempre estarán aquí —le señaló su corazón—, siempre recuérdalo corazón.

—Está bien, lo haré mi hermoso dragón —le abrazó y salió del cuarto para dejar entrar James.

La plática fue bastante larga, pero todo había quedado realmente entendido por parte del castaño. Bajó a ayudar a su padre con la comida y así pasaron dos horas hasta que todo estuvo listo.

—Albus, pequeño —llamó Harry desde la cocina.

—Sí papi ¿qué pasa? —dijo entrando.

—Ve a llamar a tú padre para que baje a comer —dijo sonriendo, el niño asintió enérgicamente y subió corriendo hasta el cuarto de sus padres; tocó unas tres veces y al no recibir contestación creyó prudente entrar al cuarto a despertarle con un beso en la mejilla, sonrió ante la idea y se metió al cuarto de sus padres, se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cual sintió realmente fría.

Le movió varias veces. —Papi… papi… papi… —pero él no contestaba, se asustó y salió corriendo en busca de su papá, al llegar al comedor los vio ya sentados—. Papá, padre no contesta… —y dicho esto subieron corriendo al cuarto del rubio.

Estaban en San Mungo, preparando el cuerpo para ser incinerado, todos los conocidos habían asistido y no podían creer que el rubio ya no estaba entre ellos. No aguantando ese ambiente, Harry salió y al toparse con la noche, subió su mirada y se topó con la luna y la única estrella que había en el cielo, sonrió al recordar las palabras del rubio “sólo tienes que mirar al cielo por la noche y me encontrarás con nuestra vieja confidente, como cuando sólo éramos amante nocturnos” una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y sonrió con cariño. —Dragón, ahora estás allá ¿qué tal se siente estar junto a nuestra vieja confidente? —preguntó en un susurro, la estrella titiló dos veces y este sonrió…

Fin del flash back

Sonrió al ver a la estrella que brillaba como nunca al lado de la luna, varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al igual que un leve sollozo salió de sus labios.

—Hola dragón —saludó con cariño—, es hermoso verte ahí junto a ella, nunca te había visto tan hermoso como ahora, tu luz realmente hipnotiza, como cuando caminabas con todo tu porte y elegancia, despertando pasiones por cada persona que te admiraba. Mi adorada estrella, no sabes cuánto te extraño, pero como te lo prometí; soy fuerte por ellos y me mantengo al tanto de todo —hipó—… como desearía que estuvieras aquí, para ver a nuestro James, siguiendo tus pasos como pocionista y a nuestro Albus, quién es premio anual y Scorpius prefecto. Todos tan sanos y felices… —una brizna le despeinó y se dejó llevar por ese tacto tan familiar. Más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el aire.

—Harry… —escuchó en un susurro, era él… la voz de él, sonrió por la mala treta que le estaba jugando su cabeza, pero aun así, se dejó llevar por esa voz tan cálida.

—Mi adorada… estrella —respondió mientras hipaba—, tan cerca y tan lejos… —dejó que de hablar ya que no podía continuar hablando.

—Harry, es hora de ir a la cena de Ginny —la voz de su mejor amiga lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sonrió.

—Bien —salió a penas un susurro—, voy en seguida.

—Bien, pero sabes que no le gustará que lleguemos tarde —dijo como último y se retiró de ahí. Él suspiró y por última vez, estiró su brazo lo más que podía para simular que alcanzaba la estrella; una brisa más cálida lo rozó y se dejó llevar, suspiró.

—Draco… te amo —dijo antes de entrar al cuarto, para terminar de arreglarse. Pasados unos minutos, la casa quedó deshabitada, a lo lejos se podía ver a un moreno caminar junto a sus amigos con dirección a un restaurante; una sombra se asomaba por el balcón que minutos antes ocupaba el moreno y sonreía radiantemente. Harry inevitablemente volteó y se topó con esa silueta que le decía adiós con su mano y él sonrió, como desde hace cuatro años no lo hacía, le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió con su caminata.

—Te amo… —dijo la sombra antes de desaparecer y volver a su lugar al lado de la brillante luna.

Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Saludos.


End file.
